one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans VS Meta Knight
Description Undertale VS Kirby! What happens when two untouchable fan favorites meet in a badass as hell one minute duel? Let's see how determined the Metal Swordsman of Kirby really is when put up against Sans! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL YOUR FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN SIXTY SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS MELEE! GO! Melee (Cue Green Greens - Super Smash Bros. Melee ) Kirby is seen dashing through a forest, demolishing enemies in his path. A Waddle Dee attempts to attack the pink puffball but Kirby swings his hammer and nails the goon in the face, knocking him into the sky. ''-The Halberd-'' (Cue Meta Knight's Revenge - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Meta Knight 'walks into the control room of The Halberd. Meta Knight: ''How much time until the landing? Sailor Waddle Dee: Fifteen minutes sir. Meta Knight walks away only to hear the emergency alarm and screaming, The Halbard has been hit! And now it was nosediving into the ground. (Music Stop) Sailor Waddle Dee: OOOOOO SHI-'' '''BOOM! ' (Cue For Crimson Air - Melty Blood Actress Again) ''-Snowdin-'' "hey buddy.." "you alright?" An unknown silhouette helped the nearly unconscious swordsman up, he revealed himself to be, '''Sans, who looked over at the totaled ship. Meta Knight slowly widened his eyes and attacked Sans out of instinct, who dodged the oncoming assault. Sans: wait a second. you're after the kid aren't you Sans: well you dirty skeleton attacker, i don't take kindly to people attacking me or chasing my friends. Meta Knight: (Hmm, no turning back, I could use a fight.) Very well then, challenger, prepare to taste a bitter loss at the hands of Galaxia and I. Sans: prepare to taste. Sans: DEE'''feat. Meta Knight: Fool. (Cue Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Undertale) '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! 60! Sans casted upon his bones to pierce the masked swordsman, but Meta Knight spread his wings before the projectiles could touch him. The lazy pun-king then casted a skeleton more bones in the sky but to no avail, he was too quick. Meta Knight: Too slow. Meta Knight charged forward in the sky and closed the gap between both and slashed... 50! Sans easily jumped up and kicked the blue puffball away into a tree. Meta Knight: Fight me. Sans: alrighty bub, just beware of my special attack. Sans lifted his arm up, multiple Gaster Blasters appeared behind him, he snapped his fingers and the Blasters fired beams towards Meta Knight, who deflected all of them off of Galaxia with quick swings of his hands. 40! Sans: let's kick this up a notch. Sans lifted his arm up once more, and hundreds of Gaster Blasters built up one giant energy ball. Meta Knight's eyes went from menacing to wide as he gulped. The Gaster Blasters fired and Meta Knight jumped up, barely managing to avoid the destructive attack, which sent him flying towards Sans once the attack hit a tree behind him. Sans summoned a bone which spun and hit Meta Knight, then summoned another one and jabbed the swordsman in the face. 30! Sans: *sigh* let's kick this up one more notch. Sans lifted both of his arms, thousands of Gaster Blasters fired one thin powerful laser! Meta Knight deflected the laser and teleported, the laser destroyed multiple Gaster Blasters, Meta Knight teleported and deflected the laser which destroyed more Gaster Blasters, he kept teleporting and swinging, before you know it all of the Blasters were destroyed quickly. Meta Knight teleported one last time and deflected the laser towards Sans, who snaps his fingers and turns the screen white. 20! Meta Knight found himself trapped in a black rectangle of some sorts, he turned and saw multiple Gaster Blasters and bones flying towards him, before he could get hit, he spun around into a tornado and ripped the rectangle, bones and Gaster Blasters to shreds. Meta Knight turns once more to see Sans with a left eye flashing blue. 10! Sans lifted his arm, which gently levitated MK off the floor, then Sans proceeded to wave his arm around, smashing Meta Knight into the ground, smashing through trees and eventually Grillby's, causing a sizable hole. 5! Sans: time to end this feud. Sans calmed down, he called upon a Gaster Blaster which pointed at the kneeling MK. 4! The Blaster fires and Meta Knight gets up and charges forward, Galaxia in hand. 3! Meta Knight slashes through the Gaster Blaster and it's laser, he puts his cape over the skeleton's body which darkens the screen to pitch black. (Music Stop) 2! KNOW MY POWER! 1! Dozens of slashes appear on the screen.... ........ ............... ................... ......................... ........................... ............................... ................................. .................................. ................................... ................................... .................................... ..................................... ...................................... ........................................... ...................................................... .............................................................. "looks like the king of puns" ................ ................... ...................... ........................ ........................... ............................... ...................................... ........................................... "has been deboned." ............... ................. ..................... ............................. ............................................ ................................................ Those were the last words Sans uttered before his soul broke into pieces. K.O.! Meta Knight stood over his opponent's lifeless body, he remained silent, and bowed his head in respect, MK teleported away. (Cue sans. - Undertale) A cleric and a Prinny were seen walking through Snowdin Town, until the Prinny spots the body of Sans. Prinny: ''CHECK THIS OUT DOOD!'' The cleric turns, surprised, then brings Sans back to life. Sans: uh, thanks. Prinny: NO PROBLEM DOOD! Sans walks off to Grillby's, panting. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS! (Cue Masked Dedede - Kirby Super Star Ultra) META KNIGHT!Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music